


Bupropion

by Cyhyr



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 6: Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Promnis Week, TW: Suicide Attempts, depressed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyhyr/pseuds/Cyhyr
Summary: Prompto had only packed for a few days when they left Insomnia. He didn't even think about running out.Day 6: Hurt/Comfortplease please please heed the tags





	Bupropion

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the trigger warning.

Prompto twisted the knife handle in his hands, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. He pressed it against his wrist and bit his lip, feeling his heart throb harder, trying to thump its way out of his chest. He shook his head, pressed harder, felt the knife begin to bite into his skin, and then backed off and threw the knife onto the bed beside him.

Useless to the group.

Useless to himself.

Can’t even fucking do this right.

He stood up, gripped his hair in his hands, and started pacing. Dammit what good was he if he couldn’t solve the one problem that was really keeping the other three back? Maybe he was doing it wrong. Prompto put the knife back into the aether and looked around.

They were only on the second floor of the hotel. Jumping was only going to break his legs. Also, they were facing the city and the front door to the hotel; he didn’t want his dead body to scare anyone. The standard over-the-counter medication they kept in the aether for routine aches and pains could cause some organ damage, but he’d have to take so much of it all to kill himself and then he’d leave his friends with having to restock.

The whole point of this was to _remove_ the burden. Overdosing was out.

There was a pretty strong beam going across the room. Prompto contemplated his belt, and if there was a tall enough table or chair he could use to get to the ceiling. But no, his belt wouldn’t be long enough.

There was rope in the aether, though. He reached and pulled, and the length of rope, rough and thick, appeared in his hand. His mouth was dry and the tears that kept falling were hot against his cheeks. One of the chairs balanced on top of the table would get him to the beam and then all he’d need to do would be to step off once the noose was tied.

His fingers fumbled with the knot as he sobbed harder.

They’d all be better off without him.

Then the key turned in the lock. Prompto pushed the unbundled rope away back into the aether. He scrubbed at his face as Ignis walked in, a bag of groceries in his arm.

His smile, as always, was a soft wonderful glow when their eyes met. It quickly faded to a concerned frown, though. “You’ve been crying,” Ignis said.

“Hi to you, too, babe,” Prompto choked.

Ignis put the groceries down on the table—the one he was going to use to hang himself oh _fuck_ what was he thinking?—and knelt in front of him. “My love, what’s wrong?”

Prompto scoffed, more tears slipping out. “Oh, you know, just. The world going to shit?”

Ignis hummed. “Your medication ran out.”

He shut his eyes and leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “ _Fuck_ , Iggy, am I that obvious?”

“To me you are.” Ignis tipped his head to brush their lips together. “Come with me while I get you a refill? The receptionist would know where the closest pharmacy is.”

Prompto shook his head. “I just want to sleep,” he muttered.

“Then sleep we shall. I’ll have Noct or Gladio refill your prescription.”

“What? No, it’s okay, I’d, um. I’d rather you do it.”

Ignis sighed. “I’m not leaving you alone.” He pressed his palm to Prompto’s cheek and thumbed away a tear. “How many days have you been off?”

“Four.”

“Then you have my deepest apologies; I should have seen it sooner.”

“I’m _really_ good at hiding it,” Prompto laughed.

“That you are,” Ignis said. He leaned forward to put their mouths together again, and then moved to kiss Prompto’s other cheek than the one he held. “Sleep, or a walk?”

Prompto sighed. “I _want_ to sleep, but that’s probably the depression talking. Let’s… let’s go get those meds.”

Ignis stood up and let his fingers linger as he stepped away. “Let me put the food away and then we’ll go.”

Prompto looked across the room at his boots, then back at Ignis. He groaned and fell back onto the bed. He _really_ wanted to sleep. But, before they left, he had to do one more thing.

“Thank you, Ignis,” he muttered just loud enough to be heard. He got his boyfriend’s attention; Ignis quickly finished with the food and came back to Prompto’s side. “I. Before you came in, I… You came in at a good time.”

Ignis reached down and took both of Prompto’s wrists in his hands and pulled him all the way up to standing. He then wrapped his arms around Prompto’s back and nosed at his hair. “It’s alright. I’m here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> and yes, I know it's a day late.


End file.
